


Aurora Black and the Stone of Nicholas Flamel

by rude_ravenclaw



Series: Aurora Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rude_ravenclaw/pseuds/rude_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A father in prison, a dead mother, a werewolf for an "uncle," and a new friend with a wicked scar? Anything could happen when you're the daughter of notorious, mass-murderer, Sirius Black. This is Aurora's first year at Hogwarts and she's about to make some new friends, new enemies, and some magic. But will the Dark Lord put a stop to the seven years of magic to come?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora Black and the Stone of Nicholas Flamel

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim any part of the Harry Potter universe that the great J.K. Rowling has created. Aurora Black, however, is my own original character. I am attempting to rewrite, in a way, the seven Harry Potter books but with Aurora included. Some plot details will be changed but the main story line is the one J.K. Rowling created. This is first installment is based on book one, naturally. Enjoy.

        The sun shone brightly through Uncle Remus’ windows and illuminated Aurora’s dark crimson hair. She rubbed her sleep-filled, grey eyes as she sat at the breakfast table. A plate of hot eggs and fresh sausages were placed in front of her. “Eat up, now. A growing girl needs her breakfast,” Uncle Remus rumbled.  
        Aurora smiled up at her “uncle” in appreciation. Remus Lupin was not her true uncle. He was close enough though. Remus was lifelong friends with her father, Sirius Black. Aurora had never met Sirius or even heard of him until a little over a year ago but there was no mistaking that she was a member of the infamous Black family. Even at the age of eleven, she possessed aristocratic good looks and those misty grey eyes. Her mother and father were never married or even lived together due to the fact that Sirius was sent to Azkaban shortly after finding out he was a father. Aurora’s mother, a very pretty red-headed witch, decided to keep the Black tradition of giving her child a solar system related name.  
        When Aurora was almost ten years old, she found out her mother was dying. Aurora’s mother discovered a way to secretly correspond with Sirius in order to get his advice on what he wanted for Aurora after her mother was gone. Sirius contacted and put Aurora in the care of his dear friend, Remus Lupin. Although there was still tension between Remus and Sirius from the First Wizarding War, he was glad to help an old friend.  
        Aurora’s mother brought her to the house of Remus Lupin, whom she would soon find out to be a werewolf, as well as a kind and amazing wizard. Remus would then raise her as best he could and teach her as much about magic as he could and answer all of the questions she had. After being in the dark for so long about her father, he felt that she deserved to know everything she desired. Much to Remus’ surprise, Aurora was not at all ashamed of her father or her Black lineage. She also shared the same views as Sirius when it came to purebloods and Muggle-borns and half-bloods. Aurora accepted everyone. She was proud to have Sirius as a father and shared the feelings of suspicion that Remus had surrounding the murder accusations against Sirius. Aurora was the one who decided she would take the Black name instead of her mother’s name of Travers. She was proud to be Aurora Black.  
        Before Aurora could delve into the breakfast Remus had made for her, there came a tapping and a hooting from the front window. She bounded from her chair and scooped up a few bronze Knuts from the dish on the table before racing to the window. A slender tawny owl was perched on the window sill with one yellowish envelope and the Daily Prophet clamped in its beak. She dropped five Knuts into the owl’s pouch on its leg, took the mail, and gave it a pat on the head before it flew off in a whirl of feathers. Aurora turned the envelope over in her hands, brushing a lock of her lustrous, red hair out of her face as she peered down at the envelope of heavy parchment with green ink. A large smile spread across her face as she realized what this stiff envelope meant. She would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just like her father, mother, and Remus had done. In her growing excitement, Aurora ran back to the kitchen shouting, “Uncle, it’s here! It’s finally here!”  
        She was met with a grinning Remus who pushed his hair back and read the now crinkled paper that was shoved into his hands. A river of questions flowed from the young witch’s lips, “When can we get my wand? Should I bring Thomas or get an owl? What house will I be in?”  
        Remus grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “Calm down, Rory,” he said calmly, “we can go into Diagon Alley to get all of your things today. I’ll get you your very own owl because that ol’ cat would be better off here. And you’ll be put in the house that is best for you. Don’t worry about what house you’ll be in.”  
Aurora nodded with excitement and flushed pink at the sound of the nickname only her mother had used. Remus always did things like that, probably hoping that it would provide Aurora some kind of comfort and a stronger sense of home. She wolfed down her breakfast, gave Remus a hug around his neck, and ran upstairs to her bedroom to get dressed. Throwing open her bedroom door, she was met with the harsh smell paper and must. A thought then occurred to her, will she be able to bring all of her books with her to Hogwarts? She shook her head as she stared at the towering, overflowing shelves of books that consumed the walls of her bedroom. They were full of ancient tomes, Muggle books she had purchased when her and Remus went into London, spell books, and novels by magical authors. Almost every book had been read more than once. That was obvious by the many bent and fading spines. Reading consumed Aurora’s young life when she wasn’t spending time with Remus or adventuring in the forest.  
        She shook the thought from her mind, _I’ll worry about that later_. Aurora dressed in a simple skirt and shirt, grabbing her travelling cloak before rushing back downstairs.           Remus was waiting for her by the front door, a grin on his face and a few pieces of parchment in his hand. “Are we forgetting something?” Remus asked, waving the parchment in the air.  
        Aurora snatched the parchment from Remus’ hand and laid it out on a nearby table after pushing aside some of the clutter of phials and quills. She picked up a quill and yanked the stopper off of a nearby bottle of ink. She then proceeded to scrawl out a letter to her father.

_I received my Hogwarts letter today! Uncle Remus is taking me to ~~Daigi~~_   
_Diagon Alley today to get all of my school supplies. I’ll write about my new wand_   
_and the owl Remus is getting me before I leave for Hogwarts. Oh, and maybe give Nox a_   
_few good pats on the head. Thomas has been down right awful to the poor bird._   
_Lots of love, Aurora_

        Aurora rolled up the parchment and handed it back to Remus. He took it and slipped a piece of charcoal inside before opening the door and walking outside, Aurora at his heels. Together, they crossed the unkempt yard to the lopsided shack that Remus stayed in on full moon nights. He pulled out a key ring that Aurora had made him out of snake bones and an adhesive charm for his birthday. Using a small black key, Remus unlocked the shack and stepped inside. Aurora remained outside but could see the claw marks and broken furniture inside the dim shack. She felt sorry for Uncle Remus but did everything she could to keep him happy during the rough time of the month.  
After a few minutes, Remus emerged with a very small pygmy owl perched on his wrist. It had a few tufts of feathers missing because more than once Thomas, the cat, had gotten to the little owl and tried to make a meal of him. “Here you are Nox,” Remus said to the owl after feeding him a few beetles and handing him the parchment and charcoal, “you know what to do.”  
        With a small squawk, the little mottled owl took off into the sky towards Azkaban. “Do you think father will be happy to hear from me about Hogwarts?” Aurora asked, watching the sky.  
        Remus looked at the young girl with bewilderment. “Of course he will be happy to hear from you! What would he not be happy about? Why are you asking that?”  
        Aurora shrugged and said smoothly, “It’s hard to predict the thoughts and feelings of a father I’ve never met. It’s nothing.”  
        “For an eleven-year-old,” Remus began as he stretched out his hand for Aurora to take, “you say some of the most mature, and rather odd, things.”  
        Aurora smiled up at Remus and took his large, rough hand. In a stomach churning whirl, Remus and Aurora apparated to Diagon Alley.  
        They landed at the end of the bustling street at the steps of Gringotts, Wizard Bank. Aurora blinked the sun out of her eyes as she stared down the crowded cobbled street at the wizards and witches. Young witches in bright robes stood huddled outside an apothecary with their heads bent together. A pair of old wizards in dark green cloaks had their noses in a large book outside of Flourish and Blotts. Everyone was rushing about, buying this, gossiping about that. It reminded Aurora of what she saw in the Muggle world, but magical.  
        Still hanging on to Aurora’s hand, Remus turned her towards Gringotts and they climbed the marble steps. The pair of them was bowed in by two grumpy looking goblins but Aurora smiled warmly at them. One gave her a curt nod and the other a rumbling grunt. Aurora watched intently as they stepped into the great marble hall filled with goblins at work.  
        Remus let go of Aurora’s hand and walked up to a free goblin at the counter. He cleared his throat and said, “We’re here to take out of Sirius’… erm… I mean Aurora’s vault. Aurora Black.”  
        The goblin peered down at them through the round spectacles at the end of his hooked nose. He studied Aurora then turned back to Remus, asking, “Do you have her key?”  
        “Right here, sir,” Remus answered, holding up a small golden key.  
        The goblin nodded and scribbled something in a ledger before directing them to a goblin who would take them down into the vault. They clambered into the cart that would take them down the track into the underground. It lurched forward and took off with great speed. It became colder and colder as they dove deeper, passing lakes and tunnels. The cart came to a stop in front of a very simple black door with a single key hole in the center.  
        The goblin took the key and unlocked the vault, the door swinging outward to reveal shelves and piles of wizard money. Sirius had transferred his fortune over to Aurora when she was placed into the care of Remus. Aurora took a bit of everything which was probably more than she needed. Perhaps I’ll buy something for Uncle Remus, Aurora thought. She told the goblin she had everything she needed and he locked the vault back up.  
        The Galleons and Sickles and Knuts jangled against Aurora’s hip as she trotted down Diagon Alley next to Remus. She wondered what kind of an owl Remus would buy her and how many colors of ink she should get. A million questions were running through Aurora’s mind that she accidentally ran into someone. She was on her way into Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions that she crashed into a skinny boy with jet black hair.  
        “Oh I’m terribly sorry about that,” the boy said quickly and earnestly.  
        “No, it was my fault. I wasn’t paying attention,” Aurora replied, rubbing her head and then looking up at the boy. He had brilliant green eyes and untidy black hair. His round glasses were crooked on his nose and a thin pink scar was visible through his bangs.  
        “Yer aright there yer two,” said a gruff voice from behind Aurora. She turned around to see that the gruff voice belonged to a very big and gruff man. He had a big bushy beard and big bushy hair that nearly covered his entire face. Very tall and wearing a moleskin coat, all Aurora could see were his glinting black eyes.  
        “I’m alright, Hagrid. We just bumped heads. I’m really sorry again,” the boy said, responding to the giant then turning to her. Aurora had seen this big man before but never with this boy.  
        “Don’t worry about it. I’m Aurora, by the way,” she said, facing the boy and extending her hand as she flashed a smile, “are you going to Hogwarts, too?”  
        The boy shook her hand nervously and nodded. “I’m Harry. Harry Potter. And this is Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts.”  
        Aurora’s eyes grew wide. Harry Potter. She had heard all about him. She enjoyed soaking up knowledge about what happened on and after that Halloween night. Aurora felt a connection to Harry. She had also lost her parents around that time. Although one was still alive, he was as good as dead, being sentenced to rot in that prison for a crime he didn’t do.  
        “It’s really amazing to meet you, Harry. Well, see you at Hogwarts, Harry,” Aurora said very quickly before slipping into the robe shop. Her heart was beating very fast. She had forgotten that her and Harry Potter would end up being in the same year. Her cheeks flushed red as she realized that she was probably acting like everyone else who met him. _He’s probably sick of it. He is just a normal boy_ , she thought, _a normal boy who happened to take down Lord Voldemort._  
        Aurora shook the thought from her head and continued with her school shopping. Laden with bags of robes, ink, books, quills, parchment, and other wizarding school essentials, Aurora and Remus sat down outside a small pub to eat some beef sandwiches. All that was left to purchase was her owl and her wand. Relaxing from a busy two hours of shopping, Aurora’s mind wandered back to Harry Potter.  
        “I met Harry Potter today,” Aurora said bluntly to Remus.  
        He choked a little on his sandwich and his face seemed to go a shade paler. “Are you sure?” he replied.  
        “He told me himself. He had the scar, too. Harry kind of looks like that picture of your friend James.”  
        Remus nodded slowly, putting his sandwich down. “That is because, James was Harry’s father. James and Lily Potter were some of my best friends.”  
        Aurora’s eyes once again grew wide and her heart began to race. “So… so does that mean that my father was best friends with James and Lily, too?”  
        Remus once again nodded. “He was best man at their wedding.”  
        It felt as though electricity was running through Aurora’s veins. She was jittery now with excitement. “I should tell Harry!”  
        Before Aurora could even finish the sentence, however, Remus burst in with a blunt, “No!”  
        “Well, why not?”  
        “I do not know what Harry knows about Sirius Black or his father’s friends. All I know is that he was raised by Muggles. He shouldn’t have too much information pressed on him at once. Be friends with Harry but don’t overwhelm him. He’ll gradually learn everything when he is ready,” Remus said in his calm, rolling voice.  
        Aurora nodded and finished her sandwich without another word. Perhaps, her and Harry could end up being friends. Maybe even best friends like their parents.  
        A few moments later, Remus and Aurora shuffled into Olivander’s wand shop, shopping bags and a young tawny owl in hand. Aurora had decided to name him Strix, using a part of the owl’s binomial nomenclature. She scratched the owl’s head as she sat him down next to the spindly stool Remus had taken a seat in.  
        Remus draped his tattered brown cloak over Strix’s cage so that he would hopefully go to sleep. Staring down at Remus’ patched up cloak, Aurora thought, _Maybe I will buy him a brand new cloak._  
        Just as Aurora was finishing her thought, she heard a satisfied grunt come from behind her. She turned to see who the grunt belonged to. Standing amid the towering shelves, overflowing with boxes of wands, was a young, blonde haired boy with a pointed and stuck up face. He was with who was obviously his parents. Him and his father looked almost identical. The woman with them was fussing over the boy’s hair. The boy was holding up a brand new wand which was long and sleek.  
        As the boy was admiring the wand, his father dropped a few gold Galleons onto the shop counter with his long, pale fingers. The short, old man behind the counter frowned and counted the coins, nodding as he did so. “Let’s go, Draco,” the boy’s father said in an oily voice.  
        They turned to leave when Draco spotted Aurora. He smirked as he glanced over the patched up cloak before saying in a drawl, “Mr. Olivander, you may want to get her a patched up one.”  
        Draco chuckled and his father sneered in approval. Aurora felt her ears grow hot and was about to spit out some hateful words at this snobby boy when she felt Remus grab her arm gently. Draco gave one last smirk before walking towards the door and saying, “See you at Hogwarts.”  
        Aurora drew in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. “A rude, little boy isn’t he, Miss Black?” said a soft voice in her ear.  
        She whipped around to see Mr. Olivander standing very close to her. He was staring at her very intently. “How, how did you…” Aurora began to stammer.  
        “I never forget a wand I sell, therefore, I never forget a face. I can tell you are a part of the Black family and from your encounter with young Malfoy, I can tell you are not a part of that side of the Black family,” Mr. Olivander replied. “Now, which is your wand arm?”  
        He pulled out a measuring tape and began measuring every limb. Aurora had seen this process happen before. One a few of the many trips that Remus and Aurora took to Diagon Alley, she had peered into the window of Olivander’s to see a wand choosing its wizard. It was now happening to her. Her mind was racing with about a million questions. She was curious about what core would be perfect for her. Was her wand going to be tough or bendy? Would the wand be a dark or light color? It was almost surreal.  
        “Your father had a very powerful wand, I remember,” Mr. Olivander said, pulling Aurora out of her trance.  
        “You know who my father is?” Aurora asked, confused. Certainly only Remus and her were the ones who knew that her father was the notorious Sirius Black.  
        “I was assuming, but now I know. Sirius was a wonderful, powerful wizard. Very skilled in many different branches of magic.”  
        Aurora looked back at Remus for confirmation that Olivander truly knew all of this. Remus’ young face lit up with a soft smile and he nodded. She looked back at the old wand maker with admiration. “Was my father really that skilled?”  
        “Oh yes, Miss…”  
        “Aurora.”  
        “Ah, definitely a part of the Black family. Yes, Miss Aurora Black, your father was very skilled as a wizard. Also, quite the trouble maker up at Hogwarts. I expect a great power and mastery of magic coming from you as well, though. I can feel its beginnings in you. Perhaps you'll be a bit more level-headed than your mischievous father.”  
        Aurora blushed as the measuring tape finished measuring from her armpit to her knew. Olivander quickly shuffled deeper into the shop and pulled out a few long boxes. He blew the dust off of one and opened it, handing the wand to Aurora gingerly. She gave it a wave as she had seen so many others do before but nothing happened. Olivander had her try a few more wands, to no avail however, before he shuffled back into the depths of the shop.  
        He came back a few moments later with one more box. It was very dusty and was a deep maroon color. “Why did I not try this one first?” he mumbled as he removed the lid. Olivander removed a cedar wand with a slight bend near the handle. He gingerly handed it to Aurora, excitement in his eyes.  
        Almost immediately, a soft violet glow began to emanate from the tip of the wand. A tingling electricity flowed through Aurora’s veins. The magic was flowing through her to the wand. She gave it a wave and golden sparks flew from the end of the wand. Olivander’s face opened wide with a wrinkly grin. “Perfect! I was so silly not to try this first! 10 ¾ inches, cedar wood, dragon heartstring, unyielding. A very powerful wand this is, when paired with a very powerful wizard. Well, in this case, a very powerful young witch,” Olivander said, taking the wand and wrapping it up.  
        The flow of magic was beginning to subside as she paid Mr. Olivander 15 Galleons. A slight buzz was flowing through her still when Aurora and Remus stepped out onto the busy street of Diagon Alley. “You know,” Remus began to say as the pair walked down the cobbled street, “it is always magnificent to see the wand choosing its witch. An unbelievable bond is being made right before your very eyes. Spectacular.”  
        Aurora was still dumbstruck that she now had her very own wand. Olivander had said that it was a very powerful wand. He said that she was a very powerful witch. She radiated with excitement, hoping to return home soon so she could admire her new lifelong partner.


End file.
